


Pain

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Ruri takes care of an injured Yuto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble request on tumblr. (I am still taking in requests because my brain asks for diversity)

She hated it. She hated the sight of it as it surrounded her field of vision. She hated it as it would affect everyone. While each had their own response to enduring it she hated the way it would affect each one of her comrades.

“Why do we have to live with it?’ Ruri thought as she treated the one who it was currently affecting the most. Yuto was laying down in the mattress as he had been injured in his hip during his recent excavation. His breathing was uneven as he would constantly pant. Ruri grabbed the towel filled with water to clean his wound.

“Aaauuuggghhh!” Yuto cried out making her withdraw the towel.

“Yuto.” Ruri whispered. She hated seeing him like this as it afflicted him. 

“I have to do this Yuto.” Ruri stated as she looked at where his eyes were. Yuto opened his right eye focusing on her. He gave her a slight tilt of his head as the gesture itself hurt him. Ruri cleaned his wound all the while hearing his suppressed cries. It really hurt her whenever he would try to hold those cries that signaled that it had come to him. Seeing him bite his lip in response made her bite her own. Once she had finished bandaging his wound she watched as he laid in bed sleeping from the exhaustion that the thing had brought him throughout the day. She rested her head against his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“It will lessen each day.” Ruri said. While there was no way to ever escape from it, there would always be a way where it will not hurt as much.


End file.
